


buzzing

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [15]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Alex Claremont-Diaz, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “I mean, I respect the guts of anyone who thinks it’s a good idea to send a vibrator to the Prince of Wales,” Alex said, staring down at the little egg shaped thing in a box on their counter.“I can’t ever endorse this,” he replied, finally.--Henry and Alex are sent a remote control vibrator. They find many, many uses for it.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	buzzing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolasvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolasvines/gifts).



> My god I got a fucking comment YESTERDAY, and then wrote 5,000 fucking words on it in a day???? 
> 
> Anyway! The request was: "Alex and Henry go out to dinner while Alex wears a vibrator that Henry can control with his phone" and.... that's what this is. Enjoy! 
> 
> I also realised today that my Sub Alex fic has exceeded 50k words which is COMPLETELY BONKERS to me.

There were a lot of perks of being famous, for all the headache it had caused the pair of them in the past. 

Alex liked that there always seemed to be available dinner reservations when he went out with Henry. He liked being able to smile at little old ladies at the bodega who asked if he was  _ the young man who got to date the Prince of England,  _ and reply with,  _ he’s actually the Prince of Wales, and yes, I love him very much.  _ He liked that the people at the cafe down the road knew him as  _ Alex _ first, but would still pass congratulations on when Henry was in the news for another wonderful accomplishment. 

And as much as he told them,  _ no, please, I can afford a slice of cake,  _ he thought it was nice that whenever something happened they insisted on sending him home with a free dessert for them both. Being linked to public office and an elected official, there was only so much Alex could do in regards to brand endorsements, sponsorships, product placement, and, at the bottom line - getting free shit. 

But none of that seemed to apply to Henry. 

“I mean, I respect the guts of anyone who thinks it’s a good idea to send a vibrator to the Prince of Wales,” Alex said, staring down at the little egg shaped thing in a box on their counter. 

It had arrived alongside a package from Nora.  _ Hers _ had been filled to the brim with the most random assortment of shit; stuff she had stumbled upon and decided Henry would enjoy, with chocolate and a book and what  _ might  _ have been a weed gummy. 

The  _ vibrator,  _ on the other hand, had arrived in a nondescript package, with a printed up note on the product. There was a little flared base on the strings and a big section of the accompanying paper that said  _ suitable for anal play too!  _

Henry made a noise Alex could only describe as  _ strangled.  _

“I can’t  _ ever  _ endorse this,” he said, finally. “Being gay was one thing, and- I’m very happy to be out, now, don’t get me wrong. But the press would have a  _ field day _ with this. The monarchy would  _ never _ recover.”

“A shame,”Alex said and Henry snorted. “You’re gonna keep it though, right?” 

Henry sighed. 

“I mean, yeah,” he said, and Alex laughed. “I shouldn’t but- it’s just a faff to get rid of it.”

“Or you think you want to use a remote control vibrator on your fiancé?”

“Hush, you.”

The first time they had used it saw Henry lounging back on their bed. He’d had his feet kicked up as he leant on his elbow drinking wine, with Alex squirming where he knelt on the floor of their room. He had come hard, twice, without Henry’s hands on him, and it was fucking excellent. 

But apparently, it hadn’t been enough. 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you fuck me when we get home,” Henry had said, pressing his fingers against the toy sitting in Alex just briefly, just enough to tease, before taking his hands away completely. 

“How are you defining  _ good?” _

“Don’t come all over yourself in public, for one.”

And Alex had been so sure it’d be fine. 

He had put on his clothes and kissed Henry with a bit too much heat before they left, walking hand in hand out into the city. Henry had turned it on just once before they left their flat, and Alex gasped, already startled with the sensation of vibrations hitting the sensitive parts of him while he was most definitely  _ not  _ in bed.

But Henry had just grinned, seeming more excited for date night than usual. And Alex, with a remote controlled vibrating egg in his ass. 

He’d been so sure he’d be  _ fine.  _

Henry hadn’t turned it on the entire walk there, and really, that should have been his first sign that it was going to be a long night. 

_ Don’t turn it on while I’m talking to a server,  _ he had thought;  _ don’t turn it on while I’m talking to a server. _

And he didn’t. Henry had left Alex to order his food, caught up in fear of breaking off into a quiet moan - but he hadn’t. It didn’t suddenly spark to life as Alex thanked the server for their wine menus, asked for water,  _ or  _ picked out a wine. 

But once they walked away - 

Henry slid his finger over his phone and turned the vibrator on, shooting the setting up for a startling few seconds of pleasure, with a grin high on his face, before lowering it back down to practically nothing. Alex grumbled. 

“It’s rude to be on your phone, yknow.”

Henry just looked at him blankly for a second before, to Alex’s horror, ramping up the vibrations to their max setting and saying, “You’re right. I’ll put it away.”

Alex glared, but could feel himself shiver and twitch around the buzzing pulses that were far too strong. He’d resigned himself to being hard all through dinner, and he definitely was. But  _ fuck _ . 

He shifted on his seat, and shit, that was a mistake, because all at once the vibrator pressed up against his prostate, and he gasped. Henry shot a look up at him, that Alex could just barely make sense of as he felt precum leak into his fucking boxers. 

Henry just grinned, and said, “So, sensible conversation. Why don’t you tell me about how law school is going?” 

“Henry,” he said. He could still feel the vibrations sparking through him, brushing against his prostate and pushing him dangerously close to public humiliation. 

“No, no, you wanted a normal dinner, didn’t you? Talk to me, Alex.”

“I hate you,” he muttered, and Henry grinned.

In no time at all he was so close, so stupidly fucking close, and with dawning horror he realised that he was going to come in his pants in a public restaurant. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, fists clenching around his silverware as he was nudged closer and closer and closer and -

It was almost worse when Henry pulled it back down to practically nothing. Alex couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that punched out of his chest.

“Need some water, darling?” Henry asked.

“I need some wine, you dick,” he muttered. 

By the time their food arrived Alex was shivering, practically trembling, and it felt like a blessing when Henry turned the vibrator off again, or near enough to it. Alex shivered, unintentionally, but turned as much of his focus as he could to the food before him. 

He could almost forget it was there, which was both a blessing and something to fear. He could tell that at the worst possible time, Henry would turn it up to max again, and leave him gasping, wanting to scream. In public.

He managed until they were waiting for their final bill. 

He had done it, managed to eat - and even, if he was honest,  _ enjoy -  _ a lovely dinner with his fiancé. He hadn’t traumatised any servers. He hadn’t prompted another international sex scandal. He hadn’t had to weather an orgasm in public.

But when Henry turned it back up to its max setting, he had to struggle to bite back a moan. He hadn’t fucking realised how tense sitting with a vibrator inside him had made him, how keyed up the earlier teasing flickers of the settings had been, until now, when all at once they battered against his prostate. 

He sucked in a sharp gasp, suddenly reeling. 

“Henry,” he said, a note of warning in his voice. 

“What colour tie do you think would look best with this suit?” Henry said, and Alex blinked, confused for half a second until he realised he was giving him an out. 

“Green,” he replied, still shaking, except, fuck, fuck, fuck, he was so close, now, and - 

“Are you sure?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded, unable to make himself say anything else, because as terrified as he was that he was about to have a very public orgasm, he  _ wanted  _ it, and, and - 

“Excuse me,” he said, pushing himself up from the table. 

He was  _ absolutely  _ about to come. 

He was hard and straining in his pants as he sped through the restaurant, coat held precariously in front of his crotch, feeling completely scandalous as he moved at speed to the bathroom. 

It was blessedly empty when he stumbled through the door, pushing into a stall and locking it before falling hard against the door. 

He popped the button of his jeans, unzipping them quickly like the tiniest relief from pressure straining against his cock would save him from complete mortification. 

He was so close, so fucking close, and it was about to get  _ real  _ fucking bad in a second if he couldn’t calm the fuck down. The desperate push through the restaurant had been enough to distract him at first, but now he was standing still with nothing but the feeling of the vibrator on its highest setting pressing right up against his prostate. It was still buzzing wildly in the least convenient and absolute  _ best  _ spot, and he was hurtling towards an orgasm, fully clothed, in public. 

His palm smacked hard against his mouth as he heaved for breath, trying desperately to breathe silently as he shook apart. His knees buckled, weak from each vibration, clenching around the toy. He was so close to the edge -

They cut off completely, and that was what did it. 

Alex fell apart, coming hard in his boxers, eyes shut tight and body twitching as he struggled not to cry out. He was glad to have had the foresight to unzip his pants, but he could feel sticky cum in the fabric of his underwear, as his orgasm kept flickering through him, so desperately unsatisfying but still so fucking good. 

“Alex?” a voice called, and he could have cried with relief at the sound of Henry.

“I’m here,” he managed, barely, peeling his hand away. He unlatched the door to the stall just enough to poke his head out. When Henry was close enough, he shot a hand out to grab him and pull him into the stall with him. 

Henry stumbled just once before he caught himself, glancing up and down the disheveled mess that was Alex. 

“Oh, darling,” he said, smiling wide. A shiver went up his spine. “You fucked up.”

“Henry,” he said, and he was so close to fucking begging with him, now. He was still reeling from the shock of an orgasm, untouched, alone in  _ public.  _

“Colour, darling?” Henry whispered, as he gasped for more breaths. He wanted so much, so fucking much - 

“Yellow,” he said, after a minute, and Henry nodded, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m.  _ Home _ , Henry, I-“

“Of course,” he whispered, “I’ve paid, now, so we can head out. If you want?”

“Of course I want, you smug bastard,” he muttered. 

  
  
  
  


Their front door shut behind Henry with a  _ click,  _ with Alex ahead of him moving to the living room. 

He had calmed down a hell of a lot on the walk home, but fire still sparked underneath his skin with every brush of the  _ stupid  _ egg pressing up against him with each step he took.  __

“How much wine did you have?” Henry asked. 

“Not enough to be drunk,” Alex replied. Henry smiled, and then he was spinning Alex around with a hand on his wrist to pull him into an intoxicating kiss.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open, too slow, when Henry pulled away to step backwards, out of reach. His stomach flipped. 

“I want you to give me a colour,” Henry said, in that haughty way he spoke that was so stupidly British. 

“Green,” he said, and Henry beamed. 

“Lovely,” he replied, “Get naked, then, and stand over there.”

He was getting hard again, he realised, as his trousers dropped to the floor. He shivered in the chilly air conditioned room, exacerbated by Henry’s eyes on him, watching him strip. 

He looked up at Henry as he got into place, standing where he had been directed. He was completely nude, cock straining against his stomach, skin hot, desperate to be touched. 

Henry was tapping his finger absently on the top of his phone, like a taunt, as he stalked over. Without saying anything he kicked gently at Alex’s feet, until they were spread hip-width apart. 

He swallowed, hard. 

“Hands behind your back,” Henry said, and Alex obeyed, wanting to melt when he said, “That’s a good boy.”

He could feel him pacing around him like a fucking hawk. He’d never felt more put on the spot. He loved it. 

“What did I tell you to do before we left?”

“Be a good boy,” Alex replied, parroting it back to him. Henry kissed the back of his neck, like a reward, and kept walking. 

“And were you?”

“I think I-“

“Do good boys come on themselves, without permission, hiding in a  _ public _ bathroom?”

“Technically wasn’t public,” he said, but Henry didn’t smile, only stepping up to kiss him, hard; to press hot kisses down the front of his throat.

“Either way. You’re ahead of me, and that’s hardly fair,” he said, and Alex knew better than to say anything, this time. 

Henry flopped down onto the sofa in front of Alex before he could respond, and he faltered. His hands were clasped together behind his back and they tightened in his own grip, just once. He swallowed again, mouth so stupidly dry. 

“Don’t want me to fuck you, baby?” he tried.

“You weren’t good,” Henry said, “so no.”

Alex frowned. He had been so sure Henry would cave, no matter what happened. He’d been so sure he could get him to let him take him apart and fuck him till one or both of them cried. 

But that wasn’t the plan, apparently. 

He gasped as Henry turned the vibrator on again where he sat, stomach twitching and making him bend forward. 

“Stand up straight,” Henry snapped, and Alex obeyed. 

“I thought you wanted to come,” he managed, and Henry shrugged, even where he leaned back leisurely on their couch. 

“I’m doing whatever I want, Alex,” he said, and the sound of  _ that  _ sent spirals of something in his head, “What I want right now is to make you suffer.”

“Jesus christ,” he muttered. Henry laughed, and shut the vibrator off completely. 

“Do you mind? Shall I stop?” 

“No,” he gasped, but he didn’t miss that that hadn’t been Henry asking for a colour. If he had said yes, there was every chance Henry wouldn’t stop, until he told him it was  _ red.  _

Part of him wanted to fight back just for the sake of it, to make Henry make him take it, but it was buried under the layers of Alex that wanted nothing more than to please. 

“You’ll take whatever I give you, won’t you?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. 

“Always,” he said. 

Like a benevolent king bestowing grace on his subjects, Henry turned the vibrator back on, high. 

“Good boy,” he said, honest to god fucking  _ purring  _ the words out, and Alex moaned, loud, for Henry. 

It was like he had never come at all in the restaurant; like he was still hard and raring to go from what Henry had done to build him up earlier that night. Alex planted his feet beneath his hips, exactly where Henry had moved them, and watched him stare back.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Henry murmured, and Alex shivered at the praise, and the compliment. At the idea that Henry wanted to watch him come. 

Alex watched, intoxicated, as Henry unzipped his own trousers. He palmed at his own cock, with one hand still holding his phone lightly and controlling the vibrations. No matter what Henry did with the controls, whether that was turning them onto their highest setting and making Alex cry out in surprise, or turning them off completely and making him whine, the hand still on his dick would move at a slow, steady pace. 

He wanted to cry every time Henry cut the vibrator. He had stopped bothering with turning it to low settings; for what seemed like an eternity he oscillated between ramping it up to its highest setting and turning it off completely. Alex would shiver each time, wanting so hard to crumple forward, to drop onto his knees, to bend over and grind against anything, to shift his hips and squeeze around the toy inside him and fuck himself so he could just  _ come - _

But he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, not until Henry told him he could. Not until Henry got him off. 

He wanted to come, but he wanted Henry to  _ let him  _ come. 

He was close to tears by the time Henry let out a long, loud moan. He wasn’t on the edge of an orgasm, but he was absolutely on the edge of losing his fucking mind. 

“Okay, fuck, come here,” Henry said, shifting where he sat and dropping his hands to curl into fists on top the sofa. Alex sped over, ready to do whatever he asked. To fuck him, to be fucked, to do  _ anything  _ that Henry asked. 

Henry pushed his trousers off fully before he looked up at Alex with sharp eyes and said, “ _ Kneel.”  _

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, not sure what else he could possibly say. But he did, like a good boy, mouth watering at the implication that he could finally, finally, do something to get Henry off. 

Henry Fox deserved every nice thing in the world, and that included, more than anything, to have his mind blown. 

“Suck me off,” Henry said, and Alex nodded, mouth open and eager. 

The moan Henry let fall from his lips when Alex took him into his mouth would stay on his mind for the rest of time. 

“Darling,” Henry groaned, hand pushing through Alex’s hair as he sucked at the head of his cock. 

“Hhhn,” Alex replied, and Henry laughed, sudden and startled. Alex blinked to look up at him, surprised to see his mouth spread in a wide grin, even with a red flush trailing from his cheeks to his neck. 

“Excuse you,” Alex said, pulling back from Henry, “I’m trying to be sexy and blow your mind. And dick.”

But Henry just laughed harder, suddenly catching a case of the giggles. He had been so harsh and mean and in control a second ago, but now here he was. Laughing at Alex. 

“Darling, you are,” he said, and Alex just rolled his eyes, but even he couldn’t stop a smile crossing his face. He turned his head to hide it, and Henry whined. “Nooo, Alex, I’m sorry, you’re very sexy-”

“I hate you,” he said, “So much.”

“Alex-”

“I was blowing your dick because I  _ love you,  _ and this is the thanks I get? I should _ - _ ”

He cut himself off with a startled gasp as Henry shot the settings of the vibrator high up again, unable to stop from folding over and pressing his forehead against the sofa cushion between Henry’s legs. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, hips rocking back and forth as the buzzing vibrations racked his body with shivers. 

“Are you going to listen to me, now?” Henry asked, and the sharp edge on his voice was back, now - 

Alex nodded, very happy to get back on track when Henry led him around like  _ that.  _

“I think you were being ungrateful to me paying you a compliment,” Henry said, and Alex could tell the exact moment he shifted his legs further apart, taunting him back - 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Louder.”

“ _ Sorry _ ,” he said, again, and Henry gripped his hair tight in his hands to tug his head back sharply. Alex cried out and said it again, and again, repeating “ _ I’m sorry! _ ” with fire twisting in his chest every time Henry pulled his hair. 

“Do you deserve to suck my dick?” Henry said, and Alex nodded, as much as he could with the strong grip still in his hair, holding his head back so his neck was bared, so he was forced to look up at Henry. 

“I do, please,  _ please _ , I’ll be good,” he babbled. Henry shut the vibrator off all at once, and he groaned, but fuck - 

He said he’d be good, and he planned on sticking to it. 

“Alright,” Henry said, after far too long. All at once he fucking hauled Alex forward with the hand still holding tight on his hair, until Alex pressed his lips, wet and messy, against the side of his cock. His head was spinning at the idea of being manhandled, loving it, adoring it - 

He felt Henry’s legs spread every further, stretched a touch more than Alex realised he was capable of, and he leaned into it, pressing his hands against his thighs - 

“Hands to yourself, Alex, or I’ll stop,” he snapped, and his hands shot back down, clasping them once more behind his back. 

“Obedient,” Henry muttered, already sounding out of breath, and Alex gasped. 

He took him into his mouth all at once, breathing hard through his nose with the eagerness and determination of a man who wanted to be  _ good.  _

He gasped as the vibrator inside him turned on once more, shooting up high before dipping back down to a faint, lower setting of vibrations. 

“Good boy, sitting there and taking it,” Henry gasped. He ran his hands over Alex’s hair, pushing it back from his face in repeated strokes of his palm that made him feel so completely loved. It made him feel  _ adored.  _

Henry was moving his hips, now, and Alex had no idea if he knew he was doing it, but it felt so good to just sit there and be used, for him. Made to take it, rough and mean and filthy. It was even better knowing that, if he used a safeword, Henry would stop in an instant. At the first word Henry would become the kindest man on earth - but Alex was so certain that he didn’t want to, no matter how rough he got. 

Alex whined, and  _ fuck,  _ there were tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, not just because Henry was testing his gag reflex but because it was  _ good, good,  _ really fucking good - 

“Darling,” Henry said, voice sounding awed and breathless, and his thumb brushed so fucking gently over Alex’s cheekbone to brush away the tears. 

“Hhm,” he said, around a mouth full of cock, and Henry groaned, hips twitching beneath his mouth, making more tears fall. 

“Colour, love?” he asked, “Three blinks for green?”

Alex hummed again and blinked three times in quick succession, and then Henry was fucking Alex’s mouth hard and delicious and making him cry out as best as he could with his mouth stuffed.

It took hardly any time for Henry to come apart, hands shaking where they curled into Alex’s hair, coming hard with Alex’s name in his mouth. He whined, but swallowed everything, licking the sides of his cock as he did until Henry pulled back with a shiver. 

And then Henry was dropping onto his knees in front of Alex and wrapping a hand hard around his dick, and he let out a shout of surprise. 

He practically screamed as the vibrator shot up to its highest setting inside him, tightening around it with each stroke of Henry’s hand until he was shaking apart and coming hard over his hand. 

His chest heaved for breath as Henry kept touching him, oversensitivity sparking through his veins. It was like his orgasm never ended, or another one hit him straight away, and he shook, and shook, and shook. 

“I’m done, I’m done,” Alex gasped, panting for breath as he tried to pull back, “ _ Red _ , baby, I can’t-“

“Okay,” Henry said, soothing, still breathing heavily, and he pulled his hands back and turned the vibrator off all at once, leaving Alex struggling to  _ breathe. _ “Okay, you’re okay. Is anything- anything wrong?”

Alex swallowed hard, and shook his head, dropping his face down onto Henry’s shoulder as he struggled to breathe. “It was _ good, _ ” he managed, and Henry kissed the side of his face. “Holy fuck, Henry.”

He laughed, and kissed his face, again. 

“You’re so good, darling,” He whispered. “I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Mm,” he managed, and then he dropped hard onto his side on the ground. 

Henry snorted, but didn’t immediately make him get up, which was nice. 

“Can you get onto the sofa?” he asked, and Alex nodded. He let himself be pulled up to sit, and eventually helped Henry pull him up to stand, and stepped carefully forward to the sofa.

“Wait,” Henry said, with a hand on his hip before he could drop down. Alex looked up, and Henry smiled, sheepish, glancing down at his ass before he realised that the vibrator was still very much inside him. 

He shivered as Henry pulled it out, twitching around the feeling of being empty after so long. 

When Henry nudged his back, he slumped forward, sitting on the sofa with his hands resting on his knees. He was almost too tired to lie back, even as Henry pattered around the room. He watched, with tired eyes, as Henry picked up the clothes Alex had dropped, washed the vibrator, did everything a considerate dom, a considerate man, would. __

Alex could see bruises starting to form on his knees where he had been kneeling. The idea of that sent a flicker of something through him, and if he wasn’t completely and utterly spent, he’d go again, just looking at them. 

“Darling?” Henry asked, and he looked up, blinking out foggy exhaustion from his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Sit back,” Henry said, softly, and Alex nodded, letting Henry nudge him until he got the hint and reclined. Henry sat down next to him, and unscrewed the lid of a small jar Alex didn’t recognise. “It’s a cream that helps with bruising,” Henry explained, as Alex watched him gently rub cream into the skin of his knees, touch so gentle, lest he make the bruises worse. “It has a herb called arnica in it.”

“Why’d you have it?” Alex asked. His thumbs were tapping on his stomach, and Henry looked up to meet his eyes. 

“I got it for the next time I used the crop on you,” he said, “Because you kept bruising.”

“That’s-” 

His heart stuttered. What it was, was really fucking kind. 

“Thanks,” he managed, and Henry smiled. He leaned forward, folding in half to press a soft little kiss to the skin just above Alex’s knee. 

“‘Course,” he said. “You deserve it.”

He left Alex again for a moment, and he lay back on the sofa staring at their ceiling. When Henry returned he had pyjama pants slung low on his hips, and a t-shirt in hand for Alex. 

When Alex was freshly clothed, or at least half clothed, he let Henry lift his feet to make space on the sofa. But he frowned, even as Henry started to gently massage the soles of his feet, and, while pointedly ignoring the baffled look Henry gave him, he shuffled where he sat until he was able to drop his head onto Henry’s lap. 

“No massage, then?” Henry teased. 

“You can play with my hair,” he replied, “ _ Gently. _ ”

“I’m always gentle,” Henry said, and Alex rolled his eyes. 

It had hardly been a  _ gentle  _ evening. Henry had made him cry, and his throat was sore from when Henry had fucked his mouth, and his knees were still bruised, even with the nice cream Henry had given him. 

But at the same god damn time, it was perfect in every conceivable way. 

He hadn’t thought  _ exhibitionist  _ was high on his list of kinks, and if he was honest, he didn’t see this being a recurring thing. But tonight had been - 

It had been really fucking good.

His pulse beat a little heavier when he remembered the feeling of Henry, in control of everything Alex felt. Remembering any of their sexual escapades always filled Alex with  _ heat,  _ making him shiver and having his stomach flip at the reminder of all the good things Henry made him feel. But tonight it was stronger, somehow, with the distinct flavour of them having tried something new. 

He could have made him come while ordering food, probably, but - 

He hadn’t. 

“You didn’t turn it on while I talked to anyone,” Alex said, eventually. 

Henry blinked, and Alex tilted his head back to look him in the eye. He was confused, probably, even though he was well aware by now that Alex tended to follow lines of thought in his head before bringing them up, not realising he was the only one thinking them. He had once again skipped ahead their conversation in his own head.

“The vibrator,” he corrected, and Henry nodded, “You only turned it on when our servers had gone.”

“I don’t think anyone is paid well enough to deserve that at work,” Henry said, finally, and Alex snorted. “But also, you gasping and fucked out is for  _ me  _ to see. No one else.”

The sharp possessive tinge of that statement took Alex off guard, but he didn’t mind. 

Not at all.

“Then hopefully no one saw me come in a public bathroom,” he said, “I don’t want to deal with that scandal.”

“There’d probably be another Ellen Claremont PowerPoint on that if there was.”

“ _ Public sex, federal law and you,”  _ Alex said, in a voice that may have been an attempt at copying his mother’s, and Henry laughed. 

Alex smiled, tipping his head towards Henry’s stomach, and feeling so loved. 

  
  
  
  


It didn’t come up again for nearly a week. 

He had been scrolling through Twitter when a Google alert popped up, as it did when he or Henry were mentioned in the papers. At this point in their relationship, it was almost always trashy gossip rags - but he still enjoyed flipping through them and laughing at whatever faux drama had been concocted. 

His eyes scanned the headline.  _ America’s Gay Power Couple: Trouble in Pradise? _

Alex choked on his coffee when he saw the photo attached to the headline. 

“Henry!” he yelled, loud and a little bit manic, probably. The sudden, loud patter of footsteps through the apartment made it clear Henry had heard. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he slid into the kitchen, breathless. Alex stared at his phone, wordless, before holding it out for Henry to see.

It was a picture of Alex. 

He had a glass of wine held tight in his hands as he glared across the table at Henry, in a very nice restaurant. 

Out of shot was the vibrator Henry had ramped up to full, making him leak precum into his boxers while he tried to calm his racing pulse. 

But that was absolutely what had been happening when someone had snapped the photo, and now it was in the news. Because someone thought they had been  _ fighting. _

To his horror, they had even snagged pictures of both pushing through the restaurant - first Alex, then another of Henry. He thanked every saint and deity he could name that none of the pictures showed how hard he had been. 

Henry snorted. 

“My god,” he said, and Alex groaned, dropping his face into his hands as Henry started to read out the copy. 

“ _ Our sources noticed former FSOTUS Alex Claremont-Diaz storming away from his date night last week after some tense looking conversations, with boyfriend Prince Henry Fox chasing after. Did it end in tears?” _

“You did make me cry,” Alex said, and Henry laughed. 

“So sorry, darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “How can I make it up to you?” 

“Mm,” Alex hummed, and he pulled Henry into a proper kiss, as he said, “Do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be totally honest first reading the request I was like "Hm I don't know if I can write that or write it well" BUT APPARENTLY I MANAGED. 
> 
> Yell at me in the comments or on [tumblr @ americanbeautiies](americanbeautiies.tumblr.com) \- and feel free to drop requests if you want!


End file.
